Possibly Together Forever
by RetroNinja
Summary: Marluxia and Zexion move into their new beautiful house! They want to start fresh and new since they moved away from the Organization. They want to start everything new! Even their relationship?
1. The Move In

Ahh, what a beautiful house!" Exclaims Marluxia, putting down a box marked 'KITCHEN'.

"Yup," Zexion agrees, plopping down another box on the wooden floor.

"So wheres my room?" Asks Marluxia.

"Your room, I thought that we are going to be sleeping in the same bedroom?" Zexion wonders.

"Oh, so you do want to sleep in the same room, you never did before," teases Marluxia.

Zexion blushes and takes some boxes upstairs.

"Hey Mar-kun, where do you want your Barbie dolls?" Zexion calls back in a childish voice.

"Shut up Zex, they are not Barbie dolls, they are antique porcelain dolls that my grandmother gave to me!" Corrects Marluxia.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me where you want 'em."

After the boys finished placing boxes in the huge empty house, they wanted to go for a swim in their pool.

"Zexion-kun, hurry up and put your swim trunks on and lets go!" Marluxia rushes.

"Yes, yes, coming," Zexion replies scurrying down the stairs. "Last one in has to unpack all the boxes themselves!" Running towards the backyard door, both of them shoving and pushing to get in the pool hold onto each other tightly and catapult into the pool, with a loud 'Splash'.

"Blub, glub, bluuuub," Zexion attempts to speak but is still partly underwater.

"Whoa, Zex-kun, maybe you should try talking when you not underwater," Marluxia laughs.

Zexion glares at Marluxia and pushes him into the deeper end, making Mar stumble and fall into the water. Zexion laughs evilly and runs off to the lawn chairs, placed on the green, moist grass. Marluxia succeeds in making out of the water and walks over to Zexion.

Marluxia points out, "Wow, I didn't realize how late it is getting."

Looking at the sky, a pinky-orange, with a big, yellow sphere ready to set behind the mountains. Zexion just stares at the gorgeous view, with a cross look on his face.

"Mar-kun..."

"Yes?" Replies Marluxia.

"Have you ever had a moment like this with someone special?"

Marluxia hesitates, sits down, and then a long silence went over the two.

Zexion adds, "This is my first time with someone special at a moment like this."

When Zexion said this, he didn't even crack a grin at all, so Marluxia wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or insulting him being sensitive.

Zexion continues, "I really mean it."

Marluxia blushes and answers, "Well, I think this is the most specialist moment I had with someone special."

Mar cuddles up to Zexion, and Zexion resting his chin on Marluxia's head, watching the sun disappear. The birds were chirping loudly, with melodies in the nearby trees. Zexion slowly awakens, realizing they slept outside the whole night! Marluxia huddled up to him closely, still fast asleep. Zexion shoves Marluxia off the lawn chair, making Marluxia burst awake.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Shouts Marluxia his voice cracking.

"Look around, we slept outside the whole night you idiot," Zexion states, pointing at the bright sun high in the sky. Marluxia just stretches and yawns, not really caring at all.

"Well, we didn't get mugged, or ambushed, or raped while we were out here now did we?" Tells Marluxia like a smart-ass.

"Well, we don't know that for sure, now do we?" Mimics Zexion, while walking into the house through the back door, and locking the dead-bolt. He just sat there, staring at Zexion through the window, with his evil grin, not realizing that he had locked him out. Marluxia glaring at Zexion, getting up slowly, then sprints to the front of the house.

Zexion hesitates, thinking to himself, "Why would he be running towards the front- wait... I didn't lock the front door."

He bolts to the front door, locks it, and claps his hands together, "Haha, stupid Mar-"

Zexion sees Marluxia standing on the staircase leading to upstairs, smirking like a thief that just stole something.

"Not wanting a certain someone in the house, Zexion?" Marluxia jokes.

"H-how did you get in, I was looking at the front door the whole time?" Zexion wonders, still shaken from Marluxia appearing.

"Oh hum, I guess I still got some magic in me," winks Marluxia.

Zexion glares at Marluxia, Marluxia glares back. Both slowly walking towards each other with squinty eyes, like two cowboys about to have a shoot-out. Marluxia then taps Zexion on the shoulder, running off and shout back, "Your 'It'."

"Ugh, your such a child Marluxia."


	2. Breakfast

It's morning in the Organization XIII household. Marluxia sprawled on his messy bed, and Zexion eating his breakfast downstairs. Marluxia is usually the childish-sloppy type while Zexion on the other hand is the total opposite, mature and a smart-ass. Munching on his Frosted Flakes, looking out the kitchen window blankly as usual. The big, empty house seems to have it own music, a calm and gentle sound. Until, a thumping noise comes from upstairs, Marluxia must be awake. Zexion prepares Marluxias arrival by setting a bowl up for him.

"Good morning, Zexion-kun," yawns Marluxia.

"Morning Mar."

Marluxia, walking towards the table, wearing his comfy deep-red bathrobe, sits down a pours himself some cereal, yawning again. Not noticing that his cereal bowl has over-flown with Frosted Flakes, still continues pouring. Zexion staring at Marluxia, then the over-flowing bowl, and back at Marluxia, watching this half-asleep idiot.

"Um, Mar-kun, I think you might want to watch what your doing," Zexion says, trying not to chuckle.

"Huh?" Marluxia says totally clueless.

Marluxia looks down at his bowl with way too much cereal in it, and doesn't make a move to clean up the mess he made, but instead just yawns.

"I think you should get some more rest, since you were up last night unpacking most of your boxes," Zexion suggests.

"Okay," Marluxia replies slowly.

Zexion leans towards Marluxia and pecks him on the forehead, sending him upstairs. Zexion realizes that he just kissed Marluxia and quickly turns away, luckily Marluxia is too drowsy to even realize what Zexion did.

Zexion thinks to himself, "Damn it Zexion, you can't be kissing Marluxia anymore, we both agreed that we are starting a new life and we are just being friends for now, starting last night."

Zexion and Marluxia are in love with each other but they don't want the other person to know that for sure yet, not until they are ready at least. But, Zexion is the one who is making all the moves, while Marluxia is totally oblivious to all of this. Even though Zexion acts like he hates Marluxia, he still cares for him, but tries not to show his feelings. A loud thud comes from the upstairs. Zexion races upstairs to Marluxia and finding him face-planted on the floor in the bedroom. Zexion staring at Marluxia, groaning on the floor. All of a sudden, Zexion bursts out laughing and just walks out of the room, not able to even look at Marluxia, who is now sitting up looking dazed. Zexion still hysterically laughing out in the hallway, Marluxia finally awakens and gains awareness. Marluxia walks out passing Zexion and mumbles, "Jackass."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Zexion is back to his normal smart-ass self. The doorbell rings, they both twist their heads in direction of the front door. Neither of them make a move to answer it until Zexion gets up and answers it. Opening the door, there was a petite, young girl with medium brown hair, tied in a fairly high ponytail, wearing dark jeans and a blue tank-top with a cell phone in her hand.

"Oh hello," greets Zexion, tieing up his bathrobe.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could use your phone to call the tow-truck since my car ran out of gas and my cell phone is dead," the girl asked embarrassed.

"Uh, sure thing," Zexion replies.

"Thank-you so much, it means a lot."

"No big deal," grins Zexion.

Zexion grabs the cordless phone from the kitchen and hands it to her, both grinning brightly at each other. Marluxia is now eating some breakfast, slowly crunching on his Frosted Flakes, watching them both brew up a flirt fest. Marluxia is the jealous type thats for sure, but he is not trying to show his feelings that he still has for Zexion. Thinking about these two love birds, was making him lonely so he rushed upstairs, zooming past the girl, not even saying a 'Hello'.

The girl wonders about Marluxia and turns back to Zexion asking, "Is he okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I think he is just tired, nothing to worry about," guesses Zexion.

The girl grins and tells him that the tow-truck won't be here t'il a while from now.

"Oh, okay, you're welcome to stay as long as you want," states Zexion.

While Zexion and the girl were having a good time, poor lonely Marluxia was sulking upstairs, sitting on his bed, slopping his drowning cereal around and around.

"My name is Olivia, by the way," she states.

"Mine is Zexion."

"Oh, wow, I never heard that name before, very unique," she compliments, flashing a flirty-smile.

"Heh, thanks," blushes Zexion.

A long awkward silence falls and then Olivia speaks, "This might be a bit early thing to be asking but..." She pauses, "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

Zexion becomes speechless. Olivia waiting his reply, while Zexion is sweating bullets, not knowing what to say. He has very strong feelings for Marluxia, but this girl, something about her that just draws him to her.

"Uh, I have to get back to you on that," stumbles Zexion, trying to make it the most nicest as possible.

"Oh, alright, sorry if it put you on the spot or something."

The tow-truck arrives and is preparing to haul the car.

"Well, the tow-truck is here now, I guess I will see you soon again maybe."

She leans in toward Zexion, almost looking like she might kiss him, but she slips a folded piece of paper in his front pocket of his bathrobe. She leaves with a smile on her face out the front door. Zexion, burning up from the butterflies in his stomach, stood frozen, watching Olivia as she left the property. Finally, he remembers the piece of folded paper in his front pocket. He opens it up, revealing a bunch of numbers, it must be her phone number! Score!


	3. Mistaken Success

The sky was darkening, its almost seven o'clock. The boys' house was silent, a strange silence, not the peaceful silence, but an awkward silence which you could feel in every room of the house. We find Zexion, in the bathroom, and what looks like he is practicing talking to himself in the mirror. Is Zexion nervous? Wow, thats a shocker. Marluxia hasn't been seen since this morning. Marluxia is defiantly jealous about Zexions date. Its very hard for them both to not show feelings for each other, they want to start off fresh, a new life living together. The doorbell rings, Zexion looks in the mirror at himself, gulps, and rushes to answer it. Olivia stands wearing a marine-blue summer dress, embroidered with sequins that glistened everytime she moved. Zexion was wearing, surprisingly, a tuxedo.

Olivia gasped in amazement, "Wow, Zexion, you look very handsome, oh you shouldn't have had just for me."

"Well, I didn't want to look like a slob with someone like you," he blushes.

As this mushy conversation continued on, a certain someone was eaves-dropping from the kitchen. Marluxia is a loner (At this moment) but he also is a very jealous loner. Poor Marly. The front door slams shut as the two get into her car. Marluxia is now left at the house, totally alone like a forgotten puppy left in the rain. He actually wished he had a puppy right now which could keep him company, while Zexion dates every girl in town. With lonely MArluxia, he just seems to have nothing to do so he goes to the bedroom and plops onto the bed, lying on his back, staring up at the egg-white ceiling.

"These feelings in me for him are building up quickly and will soon have to come out," Marluxia thinks to himself. "I can't stop thinking about being together with him," then says Marluxia aloud.

The time flew by as Marluxia was lying on his bed and the couple enjoying the night. Zexion and Olivia came back to the house, acting a bit tipsy and full of laughs.

Olivia let out a sigh of relaxtion, "Ah, what a night."

"Ah yes, what a night," smiled Zexion.

"I'm glad you had a good time Zex," grinned Olivia.

Olivia plopped onto the tan-suede couch in the living room. Zexion did the same and sat down beside her, leaving a gap between each other.

"So, Zexion, you have someone special in your life at the moment?"

Zexion stammers, "No, not currently, why do you ask?"

"Well because..." Olivia inches closer to Zexion, moving her hand onto his knee and dragging it up towards his abdomin, touching extremely close to his 'Personals' making Zexion sweat waterfalls.

Olivia continues, "Maybe we could have a bit of fun tonight."

She moves her body onto his lap, facing towards him, her long-slender legs spread apart, slowly sucking his neck passionatly, creating Zexion to fluster wildly.

"U-um, I don't really want to-" stammers Zexion, barely making any words clear.

"C'mon, its good to have a little fun once in a while, I'm sure you wanted to do this since you moved here," Olivia claims, a bit out of breath.

"But I-I don't think I am ready," admits Zexion.

"You're a grown man, how can you not be ready?" Olivia replies, a tone of shock in her voice.

Zexion was about to speak again but she started to suck his neck more agressively, making it pinch with pain a tiny bit. Zexion majorly uncomfortable, just sweat and squirmed, partly feeling awkward and sort of enjoying this at the same time. She started to unbutton Zexion's shirt, this time Zexion didn't feel comfortable one bit, since he only met her today. He didn't feel right while his feelings are mostly towards Marluxia. Speaking of Marluxia, he was passed out on the bed the whole time the two were downstairs necking each other (Well only Olivia was necking).

Zexion stumbles with his words and finally broke out with, " I don't want to do this now!"

Olivia stopped and looked at Zexion with shock. She slowly crawled off of him, brushing herself off. Zexion felt like he wanted to blow up with anger from her coming on to him so early. He wanted to yell in her face but instead he calmly said, "I think you should leave."

Olivia nodded and started gathering her things. Zexion got up and buttoned is shirt, walking towards the front door. Olivia opens the door and walks out but stops and quietly says, "I'm sorry."

You could tell that she was crying from embarrassment, and continues walking to her car. Zexion shut the door and sat down on the couch, surprisingly, tears starting to swell up in his eyes.

"She a bad egg?" A familiar voice spoke.

Zexion twists his head where he heard the voice, which sounded like it came from the staircase, but no one was there. He puts his head into his hands and thinks to himself that it was probably his mind talking to him.

"Did she hurt you?" The voice said again, this time even louder.

Zexion realizes the voice is coming from something in front of him, or someone in front of him. He looks up to find Marluxia sitting in the arm-chair, with a concerned look on his face. Zexion ignores him, hiding his tears trickeling down his cheeks. Marluxia gets up slowly and sits next to Zexion.

"She was forcing me, she just wanted to use me," Zexion slowly said, wiping his cheek.

Marluxia wasn't sure to comfort him but he did anyway. Putting his hand on his shoulder, Zexion immedatily leaned into Marluxia, his face dug into Marluxia's chest, sobbing heavily but quietly. Marluxia wrapped his arms around Zexion, both of them just sitting there for most of the night, hugging each other.


	4. The Love For Him

After that night, Zexion didn't act like himself, he acted very timid and it was like he was sexually abused, well he sort of was by Olivia. She looked like a sweet girl, but you shouldn't judge a person you first see. Marluxia and Zexion sleep in the same bed now, Zexion doesn't want to be alone anymore. He is showing that he cares about Marluxia, and Marluxia feels a bit awkward about Zexions sudden change. Marluxia should be the more affectionate one, but surprisingly Zexion is being the "cat". That morning Marluxia got up first. Opening his eyes slowly, Zexion was huddled againest his arm, and able to feel Zexions breath tickle Mar's cold arm. Marluxia watched Zexion sleep soundly and couldn't pry away from him sleeping like a baby. Majorly blushing, leaned in and kissed Zexion's forehead lightly. As Marluxia brushed his lips againest his forehead, Zexion twitched as he felt Marluxia's lips. Trying to gently move Zexion off of him, pushes him back onto his pillow. Marluxia is enjoying this affection, but is a bit nervous if he starts to be affectionet towards Zexion. Slipping out of the bed, wearing his olive-green Pajama pants and then out of the bedroom. The sun was just peeking out of the mountains, making the morning have a breeze of warmth. Peering out of the sliding door, Zexion's arms wrap around Marluxia's waist.

"Good morning," Zexion greets with muffled speaking from his face againest Marluxia's bare back.

"Good morning Zex," Marluxia smiles, looking over his shoulder.

"You smell good today Mar," Zexion said smelling Marluxia's skin.

"Eh heh, thank-you Zexion," Marluxia replies flushed bright red. Marluxia thinks to himself about being more affectionet towards Zexion, he is determined!

Marluxia starts, "Zexion, I love your warmth."

Making complete eye contact as he spoke. You could see Zexion's eyes sparkle as they both stared into each other's eyes. There was a long silence, both boys were staring as if they were talking to each other telepathically.

Zexion finally spoke, "I can't take this anymore, Marluxia."

Marluxia had a confused look on his face and asked, "What do you mean?"

Zexion continued, " I mean, I can't take these incredible feelings for you."

Zexion's eyes looked they were about to explode with tears or scream.

"I have a confession as well, " Marluxia pauses then adds, "I have feelings for you and they are killing me as well."

They both understand one another now. Their secrets have been exposed to each other. Tears started to leak out of Marluxia's eyes, making his baby-blue eyes glisten. Zexion was sitting, but now was walking over to watery-eyed Marluxia wrapping his thin arms around Marluxia tightly. Marluxia held onto Zexion as he cried unsure why he was crying so heavily. Both of their body heat were combining making it a bit humid between them, againest their toplesss bodies.

Zexion whispered, "I love you Marluxia, please stop crying."

Marluxia nods and stifles the tears making him quietly hiccup. Zexion chuckles and strokes his hand around Marluxia's eyes to brush away his tears. They both stopped and passionately stared into each other's eyes. Zexion slowly inches toward Marluxia's lips. Marluxia waiting for Zexion's next move. As expected, Zexion presses his lips against Marluxia's, kissing like their lives were about to end there and now. Zexion grabs hold of Marluxia's wrist and pulls him up the stairs, still locking lips. They made it up the stairs and into the bedroom successfully. Sliding onto the bed effortlessly. Zexion on top, feels for Marluxia's P.J. pants and slowly pulls them off including his underwear. Also, Zexion doing the same to himself. He ends the kiss for a moment and then speaks panting, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I am ready," nods Marluxia.

Zexion instantly returns to kissing Marluxia rubbing his chest. Zexion's hands drag down Marluxia sweaty body towards his abdomen, stroking and rubbing. Marluxia holding tightly onto Zexion's back, trails down to his butt. Zexion then drags down his hand below the belt area, about to do something with his fingers. Steadily, Zexion moves his fingers into Marluxia, making Marluxia moan with pain and pleasure while attached to each others mouth. Zexion pushes deeper, Marluxia gripping tightly on the bed sheets moaing even louder now. The room seems to becoming very humid and sticky making them hard to breath as sweat starts to moisten their skin. Zexion pulls away from the kiss aggressively and starts to suck Marluxia's neck gentely like drinking the juice out of a watermelon slice.

"Mmm, that tickles and sort of pinches," Marluxia says attempting to speak.

Zexion still inching his fingers deeper and deeper, with a substance leaking out of Marluxia, creates him moan ever so loudly, attempts to speak, "I-I.. love you."

Zexion pants, "I love you too."

Both of the lovers made the night explode with endless fireworks, lets leave them be.


	5. Not A Good Time

The morning after the bedroom exploding with sparking fireworks there was an intense mood floating in the air. Stomachs were still fluttering with love-bugs. Marluxia was taking a bubble bath, not too surprising. Humming and washing himself, a typical bath for Marluxia. Zexion casually walks into the bathroom, ignoring Marluxia and his privacy and begins to brush his teeth in front of the sink. Marluxia shrieks from Zexion entering and sinks low into the bubbles.

"Gah, have you ever heard of knocking first?!" Marluxia snaps.

Zexion looks at Marluxia with a confused look.

"I have already seen you naked before so nothing to hide, Mar," Zexion smirks, resuming his teeth brushing.

"I still like some privacy!"

"Whatever," Zexion says with his toothbrush in his mouth. "Oh, I didn't give you your morning kiss yet."

Pulling the toothbrush out of his mouth, he walks over to Marluxia sitting in his dissolving bubble bath, leans down and gives Marluxia a polite kiss on the lips, with usage of some tongue. It startled Marluxia at first from the unexpectedness but received it romantically, flustering a tiny bit. Then something interrupted the kiss, a banging at the front door. Zexion departs from Marluxia quickly and rushes to the door. The banging continues as he arrives to the door. He peers through the peep hole, there was a female figure, with blonde short hair, wearing a black t-shirt and distressed jean capris, sunglasses rested on her face. Zexion hesitates to open the door, revealing one of their apprentices from the Organization.

"Zexy, long time no see, ya' bastard!" Exclaims the woman surrounded by luggage.

"Uh, Larxene, what are you doing here?" Zexion asks surprised.

"I came to bug the hell out of you and have a summer party." Larxene tells Zexion as she carried in a suitcase.

"The party is on Wednesday, and I invited everyone from the Organization, luckily you have a big house because everyone needs a room to stay in."

Zexion's jaw drops, "What?!"

"Do I need to repeat myself, Zexion?" Larxene glares.

"Err, no, but this is kind of short notice, I mean Marluxia and I aren't even prepared for a reunion yet."

"Oh," Larxene says looking curious, "Two boys living together, eh, what have you and Marluxia been up to?"

Zexion stutters, "N-Nothing."

"Mhmm, anyway, help me bring in my things," Larxene commanded.

She pushes one of her suitcases towards Zexion, he hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Umm, can you hold on for one moment?"

"Ugh, fine," Larxene sighs, rolling her eyes.

Zexion then bolted up the stairs and barges into the bathroom that Marluxia was still having a bath in. Marluxia shrieked again, very girlish and covered his chest with his hands.

"Shit! Your not going to believe who is here and whats happening," Zexion angrily exclaims, pacing back and forth in a state of anger and panic.

"Uhh, Satan?" Replies Marluxia sarcastically.

"Even worse! Larxene and she invited everyone from the Organization for a summer party here on Wednesday," Zexion stated, flailing his arms around.

"What?!" Screeches Marluxia, splashing bath water everywhere.

"Yes, I know, its horrible!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" Marluxia wonders, panicking.

"Umm, Umm..." Zexion thinks, pacing back and forth, "It Larxene so we can't tell her to leave or else she would have us by our throats and probably tie us up to chairs. Then live in our house-"

"I don't want to die Zexion!" Marluxia interrupts, burying his face in his hands.

"Nevermind thinking about the concept of getting slaughtered, we need to think of a way to not attend this."

"Uhh, Zexy, its our house, how can we not attend it?"

Zexion pauses, then replies, "Good point."

Marluxia chuckles at Zexion. As this brainstorming was happening in the bathroom, of course Larxene wasn't standing in the front doorway anymore but raided their fridge and heated up left-over pasta, not having any respect at all. She plops down on the sofa, however, as soon as she does, the doorbell rings. She groans and gets up off of the comfy-sofa, lazily walking over to the door. Larxene peers through the door peep-hole. A smile starts to form on her face and opened the door, announcing, "Welcome boys! You're early, its not even Monday yet."

Oh boy, Marluxia and Zexion will drop dead when they see who all are here already!


End file.
